Lord Arcanon
Lord Arcanon is one of the major antagonists of the Power Rangers Dino Charge series. He is a powerful alien tyrant who sought to conquer the universe and collect all Energems to become all powerful. He was portrayed by Andrew Grainger. History Background During his invasion on Sentai 6 million years ago, Arcanon set out to find Dark Energem, a variant of the Energems forged from the negative and corruptive residue of the very power that used to create other regular Energems. When he chased an individual who did not want it to fall into his hands, he took the Dark Energem's container away from him. During the chase, the said individual accidentally broke the said container and without thinking twice, tries to carry it with his bare hands and resulting in his corruption into an armor-clad monster called Snide. With the individual, actually named Heckyl, turned into a destructive psychopath that made him unable to remember his past self prior to the Dark Energem's corruption, Arcanon took the Energem away and left the devastated Sentai 6. Then, he fought Zenowing, Keeper's apprentice and during their fight, Zenowing becomes the Silver Ranger. Nevertheless, he defeated him but not before that Zenowing injures Arcanon. He uses the Dark Energem to create Doomwing, the dark counterpart of Zenowing to control the Silver Energem, which bonded to Zenowing during the fight. Later on, he hired Sledge the bounty hunter to have him capture intergalactic outlaws as many as possible to turn them into his new army and aid him in the search for other Energems and invade the Universe. Then he sent Singe to survey Heckyl, Snide and Sledge's crew. Singe returns to him after his treason is discovered by Heckyl. Arrival on Earth and Leader of Sledge's Army Arcanon arrived on Earth with his two generals Singe and Doomwing and fights Heckyl, defeating him. Then Snide takes over and he fights in his hybrid Megazord Fortress, but loses and seemingly retreats. In reality, Arcanon has seen all of the fight and captures Heckyl after Fortress's destruction by the Rangers. He jails Heckyl and Snide, becoming the leader of Sledge's army, wanting the other Energems, already having the Silver and Dark Energems. Doomwing's death and accepting Snide as New General Doomwing tries to destroy the Rangers by usurping the identity of Silver Ranger Zenowing but fails. The Rangers succeed in separating Doomwing and Zenowing, and Arcanon considers him as useless after that. However, he grants one last chance to Doomwing to re-merge with Zenowing, but Riley arrives just in time to stop the process, and Arcanon loses the Dark Energem. When Doomwing's plan fails, Arcanon sends Singe and Fury to retrieve the Dark Energem. Then he wants to destroy him, but the Rangers arrive. He flees and abandons Doomwing who is destroyed by Zenowing. After Doomwing's death, Singe retrieves the Dark Energem and returns it to Lord Arcanon. At this moment, Heckyl retrieves his memory and attacks Arcanon, but is stopped by Singe and Fury. He is jailed once again, but not before he threatens the warlord saying that he will avenge his homeworld even he leaves his life, much at the pleasure of Arcanon. Later, Snide, chained, puts Arcanon's patience in a hard test. Using his tentacle on Singe, he impresses Arcanon and claims that Singe is weak, Heckyl lacks respect of him and he can matter only on him. He proposes a plan to destroy the Rangers: inverting the Rangers' bodies thanks to Professor Strickler with the help of Nightmare and Game Face. Arcanon appreciates Snide's plan, and asks him for what he wants. Snide answers that he wants to separate from Heckyl, destroy him as a present and become a general of Arcanon, and he accepts. He sends Wrench to retrieve the Rangers' device used to separate Doomwing and Zenowing. Heckyl, angered by Snide's decision, discovers that Snide makes fun of the fact that Arcanon destroyed their planet and all those that they loved. After that Snide's plan is failed and Strickler, Game Face and Nightmare are destroyed, and Arcanon is furious, but Wrench activates the device anyway and the operation begins. The separation succeeded, Heckyl returns to jail again, and Snide joins Arcanon as general. Final Battle and Death Lord Arcanon sends Conductro and Screech (the Musician Duo) to transform the Rangers into zombies with Screech's trumpet and steal the Energems. They succeed in hypnotizing Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Chase and Ivan as well as many other people, but Koda succeeds in saving them. Conductro and Screech retreat and inform their master that the Rangers have refused to fight the zombies. Snide suggests to go with them to destroy the Rangers but Arcanon treats him useless to let Heckyl escapes and say him to disappear of his view. Then he orders to Conductro to spread his music in all the city to have an army of zombies and crush the Rangers. The plan works but with the help of their robotic friend Worg, the Rangers destroy the Duo Musician's record player and their maleficent disc. Arcanon intervenes and uses the Dark Energem to transform himself and beats the Rangers, he uses the Magna Beam to finish them. The Rangers vanquish him barely with the Dino Charge Ultrazord's Ultra Plasma finishing attack. Arcanon survives and tries to retrieve the Dark Energem, but is astonished by the return of Sledge. He claims at his former employer that they are not friends and he keeps his army and the Dark Energem. Arcanon tries to intimidate him with his crew (Singe, Conductro and Screech), but Sledge has already reunited his crew (Poisandra, Curio, Fury and Wrench), and is enraged that Snide betrayed him. He replies that he has always been two-faced, then Snide with Sledge and his crew destroy Arcanon and his crew for good. Alternate Death The Rangers destroy Sledge, his ship, and his crew with the help of Zenowing and Heckyl in the past (Dinosaurs's Time). After the final battle, Keeper made Heckyl the Guardian of the Dark Energem and sent him with Zenowing on Sentai 6 to prevent its destruction and the theft of the Dark Energem by destroying, off-screen, Arcanon and his crew (Singe, Conductro et Screech). Enemies *Koda *Snide *Poisandra *Sledge *Shelby Watkins *Chase Randall *Riley Griffin *Zenowing *Kendall Morgan *Sir Ivan of Zandar *Tyler Navarro *Heckyl *Curio *Fury *Wrench Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Successful Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Magic Category:Slaver Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Mutated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Elderly Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cowards Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Barbarian Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers